Sayuri, the Traitor of Hueco Mundo
by Hyperidiot
Summary: Sayuri, a former ally of the Arrancars, gets thrown out for being too pure. When that happens, shinigami end up finding her. Sayuri gets taken away from them. Will she help the shinigami or is this all a ploy Aizen thought of. NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Bleach fanfiction, so if its not good, please tell me so I could re-work it. I'm not totally sure if I will continue this story, so it would be helpful to get some feedback. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Please, Lord Aizen, don't," I pleaded, "Please don't banish me from Hueco Mundo. I didn't do anything wrong."

He scoffed and said, "That's my point Sayuri, you are too pure. You're soul doesn't belong here. You belong in the World of the Living. From now on, you are known as a traitor to Hueco Mundo. And don't worry about your hollow hole and mask, Szayel Aporro has already taken care of that."

"No," I screamed as I was pulled thru the garganta. As I was going thru it, I could feel my mask being ripped away from me and the hole being filled with skin and the internal organs that were supposed to be there. Two minutes later, I landed on cement. What I didn't realize is that I had landed in the middle of a crowded park and people started to notice that I didn't look like them. Let's just say, I have a strange appearance. Guess people aren't used to others with hair that's two different colors. The top layer of my hair is black and the bottom layer is a dark blue. I also had black tear under my left eye, it was a tattoo of course. Plus, I still had on my clothes from Hueco Mundo. Guess Lord Aizen didn't think about letting me change into some human clothes.

Now I know what you're thinking, but I'm not some love child of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Although, I am Grimmjow's kid, no doubt. If you're thinking about who my mom is, I have no clue. Grimmjow never told me about her and I never asked. It was sort of a mutual agreement to never talk about the subject.

As I got up, I realized that I started to feel captain-level spiritual pressure coming towards me. Damn, guess that's my cue to start sondio to get as far away from them as possible. That plan was going great until I face planted into a brick wall. I fell to the ground with a grunt. Before I could get up, I had three shinigami around me, all of them pointing their zanpakuto's at me.

I looked up and said, "So, what's up? Why are you all pointin' your zanpakutos at me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, arrancar, you know why we are pointing our zanpakutos at you," said the short one with snowy white hair.

"No, I don't shinigami. You see, I did nothing wrong. Was I attacking you, no. Were you guys chasing me, yes. That is why I was running away from you guys. Now if you three excuse me, I'm going to be on my way."

I started to walk off before I got cut off by two more shinigami's appearing out of no where. I grunt and yelled, "I'm not doing anything to you guys, why don't you just leave me the hell alone. And you, shinigami, why are you here anyway?"

"First of all that's Captain Hitsugaya to you..."

"Okay, firstly, I don't care; you can be the Commander-in-Chief for all I care. Secondly, I'm not even with the Arrancar's anymore, so you don't have to worry about me. Lastly, I'm going to go, so see ya."

I was about to sondio off, but yet again, I was cut off by the new arrivals. The short shinigami started talking again, "Secondly, it was an order that we come here since Head Captain Yamamoto had known someone of great power was going to be here. The only problem was that it was an evil power. Since you are here and apparently with the Arrancar's, you must be the evil power."

I turned around to him and said, "Do I fucking look like an Arrancar? Don't you think I have a few things missing? Well, let's just check then. Does it look like I have a hollow hole? Szayel Aporro got rid of that. Do I look like I have a hollow mask? Pretty sure Szayel Aporro got rid of that too. Now if you excuse me, again, I'm leaving."

With a grunt, I shot up to the sky about a hundred feet before I started off into the distance. Where I was going, I have no fucking idea. But I knew one thing, I needed to out run these shinigami before anything dangerous happens.

Well, that wish was short lived. The shinigami appeared around me yet again. I was so close to bashin' their heads in. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't want any trouble with anyone. Though, I did have my zanpakuto with me, I'm pretty sure I didn't have my power anymore and trust me, I was so tempted to fight them. But that's one thing I swore I would never do. Solve everything by fighting, like Grimmjow does.

So I grunted and said, "What the hell do you want from me exactly. As you could clearly see, I want nothing to do with you guys and yet, you guys still follow me. Isn't there something wrong with that picture?"

"You may be doing nothing," said the guy with red hair, "But that's what we're afraid of. That's what old man Yama is afraid off. He thinks that if we just let you roam around here, you'll end up doing something."

"Like what, hurt innocent civilians? What would they do to me? Sure, they may notice I look different. Wait a second. If you guys can see me and they can see me, how the hell am I floating up here with you guys? And how the hell can I sondio?"

The small guy scoffed and said, "That's Captain Kurotsuchi for you. Head Captain Yamamoto asked Captain Kurotsuchi to return your power to you since obviously you couldn't do anything. Plus you do realize that you were at that park for a good two hours."

"Wait, wait, wait. I was in the garganta and then two minutes later I hit the cement. I couldn't have been out for two hours. That's impossible. And is this Kurotsuchi anything like Szayel Aporro? If so, that is so understandable on how he could've gotten me my powers back. Wait a damn second that means I could release my resurrection if I really wanted to. But don't worry shinigami, I'm not that stupid, I know when I'm outnumbered and when I would lose. I'm not Grimm ya know."

"On the contrary," said the guy with white hair, "You were out for quite sometime. And to answer your question about Captain Kurotsuchi, if Szayel Aporro is a crazy scientist, then the answer is yes. Now that you mention it, you could have used your resurrection at anytime."

"Duh, but did I use it, no. Will I use it, no. Like I said, I know my limit, I'm used to only taking on two captain-level and one lieutenant-level shinigami at a time. And if you guys are wondering, there's a training ground back at Las Noches. Of course, the shinigami we with are holographic and what not, but they fight like the real thing."

"So what you're saying, is that you can take me on and win?"

"Isn't that what I just said red-head. But I also said I wasn't going to fight with you."

After I said that, nobody said anything for awhile. I guess they didn't know what to do since I wasn't going to fight them. Then I spoke by saying, "So since I said I wasn't going to fight you. The reason being no motivation to, unlike someone I know. By the way, you can come out Coyote Starrk. I've been well aware of you following me for quite sometime now."

He came from where he was hiding and said, "Sayuri, when did you first notice?"

"Awhile back, when I face planted into the brick wall. So where is Lilynette, she's usually with you."

"I had her stay back, since I can kill just about everyone with her here ya know. I just came to make sure the shinigami had found you and they did. You do realize that Lord Aizen informed Yamamoto about you being dropped here. In turn, Yamamoto told these guys to come. I see that the shinigami are here, so I'll let them do their job."

After what he said, I let out so much spiritual pressure that it shocked the shinigami and the only person who was left standing was Starrk. Of course, he was used to my spiritual pressure because he was well aware that I had my dad's short fuse. Earlier I was just holding it in, but realizing Aizen had planned this just sent me over the edge.

"So what you're fucking telling me is that fucking Aizen made all this fucking happen?"

"Pretty much."

"Fucking hell. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Now, now. Why would you want to do that," said Gin coming out of no where.

"Get the fuck out fox faced bastard. Starrk, can you please leave, I have some business to take care of.

When they left, I brought my spiritual pressure in, I said, "Now that I know the truth, I want to say something important."

"What the hell is so important?"

"Well, red-head. I hate Aizen just as much as you guys hate Aizen. So why don't we cut a deal and say we join forces and kill the bastard."

"Can't do that," said whitey as he cuffed me, "Master Yamamoto said we had to bring you back to the Soul Society to contain you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well you already got me cuffed I might as well go. But just so you all know, I am not done with you guys."

I swore I heard someone say whatever and we enter the doors that lead to the Soul Society. There was one thing that I knew. I knew something was going to changed between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. What it was, I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we got into the Seireite, whitey and the little white-haired shinigami had started leading me somewhere, while the red-head and the others followed behind us. Of course, we were walking and not using sondio, or whatever they call it here. Being curious, I turned my head to the short shinigami. I'm pretty sure his name was Hitsugaya, and said, "So, why are we walking? Couldn't we just, what's the word for you guys, shunpo to wherever we are heading?"

I could've sworn his eyebrow twitched before he said, "There would be no point, Arrancar…"

"Sayuri, get it right damn it!"

"We are already here anyway," he said as we walked into a room that had only a desk and two men in it. The one guy had a long white beard and looked very important. _He must be the Captain-Commander guy that the little twerp and whitey were talking about earlier, _I thought. But the guy next to him, I had no idea who he was. Well, technically I did since I knew a shit load of things about the Soul Society. Let's just say Aizen had us study a bunch about the shinigami.

Anyway, when everyone was situated in front of the desk, the Captain-Commander person said, "Do you know why you are here?"

I scoffed and said, "Apparently, I'm a threat to you guys and you wanted to reign me in before I could do anything. But seriously, am I stupid enough to come and attack you guys on my own, I'm not my dad ya know. And why is everyone conversating nicely, shouldn't we be killing each other right about now."

"Normally we would," said the red-head said, "But the Captain-Commander said we should bring you back alive. Otherwise, you would have died back in the World of the Living."

"Bullshit," I said while jerking his way, almost getting out of whitey's grip, "I could have taken you, even if I died in the end."

"You're nothing but…," the shinigami was interrupted by the pound of wood on the floor. Everyone's attention went back to the Captain-Commander as he said, "Put her in jail for the moment, we will deal with her at a different time."

The rest of the shinigami said yes, while I was, literally, dragged off into a direction by guys wearing all back. _Ninja's much?_ I thought. I let out a grunt and asked the person, "Just where in the hell are you taking me ninja?"

Of course, he didn't say anything, he just grunted at me like he wasn't supposed to talk to me. Then he said, "I'm taking you to the Maggots Nest where you will be put into a specialty cell made just for Arrancar's like you. This particular cell will drain your spiritual pressure slowly and semi-painfully, leaving just enough to keep you alive, thus making you as weak as a human, therefore you will need to be fed every couple of hours."  
I scoffed and said, "Whatever you say man. I won't believe it until I see it. And why in the hell do you have that kind of cell jackass? And how would you know that an Arrancar, well former Arrancar, was going to be here?"

He scoffed and said, "I do not need to explain those sorts of things to the likes of you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, was sort of trying to make conversation since I hate walking in quiet, but whatever."

We continued to walk when I noticed that we were in a forest like place. Well, our surroundings had a lot of trees in it, so I'm assuming that it's a forest, or something like it. But, what do I know; I come from a place that only has deserts and dead trees. Plus, I spent most of my time inside. I was either training, sleeping, or in jail. Yes, there's a jail in Hueco Mundo and yes, I've been it. The only reason I've been in it is because Aizen hated my fucking guts and wanted to see me suffer so that I would bend to his will. Trust, I wouldn't have bent to his every will, but if he had given me the chance when I had come of age, I would've at least listened to him. Yet again, I was never good at listening to people. Guess I really do take after Grimm.

Apparently, ninja had stopped, because I had jerked forward since I had kept walking. I fell onto my ass and nearly yelled, "You could've told me were stopping dumbass instead of letting me keep walking!"

And as usual, he didn't say anything, but just stood there waiting for the doors to open. Let me tell you, these doors were gigantic and were apparently very thick too. _Do the doors really need to be that thick and huge? Are there really people in here that can cause that much damage?_

Just as we walked in, I could feel all pairs of eyes shot towards me. I looked around to see why everyone was staring and realized that I was the only girl in here, let alone current or former Arrancar. I grunted and said, "Don't look at me assholes, I can kick everyone off your asses, with my bare hands."

I could feel that everyone wanted to lunge at me but were too scared to because the ninja looking shinigami was here. But, we went passed the hall, thru a smaller hall and went down at least three flights of stairs. _Wow,_ I thought,_ They really want me to be locked up in here good, don't they._

When we had finally stopped, we were in front of a cell. But before they he had shoved me in the cell, he had taken my zanpakuto and said, "You won't be needing this. Your first meal will be served at six; it is currently 2:12."

Exactly when he said that, he slammed the cell door shut and I fell to the ground in pain. The ninja laughed and said, "Get used to the pain, it will last approximately one week."

"What, a fucking week?" I said as I felt more pain. Mental reminder, don't get angry cause the pain will only intensify. With nothing else too do, I sat down on my new bed and just stared off into space. Well, what else was I supposed to do in a cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long update, school and stuff got in the way, plus, I've been having a little bit of a hard time with getting things along with this chapter, so I hope everyone likes it. Penny for your thoughts.**

* * *

It was close to midnight. At least, I think it was, considering the lighting in this place isn't all too great at the moment. What's worse is that I haven't been able to fall asleep because of the draining of my spiritual pressure. Plus, I've actually had the feeling of being hungry. Something I've never really felt before, which was weird, since back at home, I can usually go days, and I mean days without eating. I know it may sound strange, but that's just me. I guess whoever my mom was the same way about eating as me, since my dad always goes off into space when he sees me not eating while he is. It was always strange, but every time I asked about it, he just shrugged at me saying that it was just strange that I could go for long periods of not eating while he couldn't. He also told that I was special. Special how, I have no idea, but I always just left the dining hall and went to my room.

Anyway, I was sitting on the bed, not really caring about the random surges of pain I get. In all honesty, I really didn't care about the pain, since of all the training I had received at home, or my former home I should say. I know training is supposed to leave some kind of pain either during or sometime after the session, but I just kind of got used to it. Yea, I know that I doubled over earlier because of it, but in all honesty, I just wasn't expecting it. But, that only means that I need to get stronger to get used to different kinds of pain than I am used too.

I know I've only been in Soul Society for a short period of time and it's got me thinking already. One thing is how much I am actually like Grimmjow. No matter how much I denied it in the past, a part of me always told me that there were things that I have done that were exactly like him. Like every time I get pissed of. Half of the time, I end up pulling out my zanpakuto to settle things. That has happened with the Espada so many times, they kind of became accustomed to having a girl use violence as a first solution. That's only because Halibel was different than me. But that's a different story for a different day.

Out of no where, I heard the door closing. How I heard it, I have no idea, because that door is up three flights of stairs with a small hallway before the stairs.

_I wonder who would be coming down here this late,_ I thought while sitting motionless.

There was about a million thoughts going thru my head, including the one I had already stated in my head. _What if the person coming down was here to kill me? Or maybe it's the ninja-shinigami that gave me my food earlier, or the one who brought me down here. I could never tell if it was the same person or two different people._

When I heard the footsteps stop, I saw someone vaguely at the third step from the bottom. What I could make out was a zanpakuto on their left side, and that also the hem line of the jacket was longer on the one side than the other. Then it dawned on me, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure that it's really him.

Slowly, I got up from my bed and cautiously walked over to the bars and said, "Is that you, Coyote?"

The person walked down the remainder of the stairs, stopping once again to say, "How could you tell?"

"It's hard not to be able to tell. So how exactly did you get down here and where's Lilynette at?"

He came up to the cell's bars and said, "Well, she was a distraction for me to come down here, hope that answers both of your questions."

"It does. Now, why are you here exactly?"

"Because I couldn't stand him sitting there and moping," said Lilynette coming out of no where, hitting Coyote in the process, "He wasn't sleeping as much as he used to. I guess he got attached to you or something. And he's always complaining that is quieter around Hueco Mundo. Stuff like that. So you know what I did."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "What did you do Lilynette?"

"Woke him up the usual way, since he was actually sleeping for once, and dragged him thru the garganta that leads into Rukongai and eventually ended up here."

I walked up to the cell's bars and said, "But won't you guys get caught or something? I mean, I don't want Aizen getting all pissed at you and what not. You know how he gets."

"Don't worry about him;" said Coyote, "We're covered."

"How?"

"Lets just say we're blackmailing lil' Grimm," said Lilynette in a low tone, "But anyway, are we going to be done here soon or what?"

Just as I was about to say something, we had heard the doors open up and a voice say, "I saw the little arrancar go down this way Captain."

"Guys," I said, "get out of here before the Captain…."

"Too late," said the Captain as she appeared before us, "Now would you like to take it the easy way or hard way?"

"Hard way," screamed Lilynette as she pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Five minutes, tops."

"I give her ten minutes," said Coyote, "She never learns."

"True. Loser gets to do whatever the winner wants when and if we ever get out of here. And weren't you guys on a mission to save me or something?"

"Yea, but that means I had to actually work and do something. But since it was you, I decided to give it a try, though Lilynette actually had to get me to start."

I let out a sigh, "You win, yet again, Lilynette lost since Soi Fon actually defeated Lily."

I turned my head in the direction of the Captain and said, "So what are you going to do to them?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can't exactly go anywhere at the moment that's why you dumbass."

I could've sworn her eyebrow twitched as she said, "We're sending the girl back to Hueco Mundo to inform Aizen that we have two of his kind. And the guy is staying here."

"Are you two just gonna let her do that," I yelled, mainly at Coyote, "Why the hell don't you do something Coyote instead of being your same old damn self and do something!"

All he did was shrug as he was lead into the cell that was directly across from mine and said, "Why would I need to fight when Aizen will do something about it. He will either find a new Primera Espada to take my place or make a plan to come and get me since Lilynette won't let him forget about me. My bet is on the first one thou."

I groaned and screamed, "Whatever. You can go die for all I care." As I finished that, I laid on my bed, making sure my back was towards him and tried to go to sleep.

This is all I need on my record with Aizen. Knowing him, he'll blame me that his best Espada is sitting in the Soul Society and try and kill me. But why the hell should I care, he's the one who kicked me out of Hueco Mundo anyway. So technically it's his entire fault to begin with. Stupid, dumbass Aizen. I hope he gets killed.


	4. Chapter 4

When I had woken up, it had to be no later than 7:30 in the morning. Groaning, I turned on my stomach, hoping that I would be able to fall back asleep. It was no use though since not even five minutes later, a ninja guard had come down the sets of stairs and stopped in front of my cell. Peeking out from under my pillow, I saw him, or maybe it was a she, waiting patiently in front of my cell. He, or she, had their back to me, so I couldn't tell if there would be a problem or not. Shrugging my shoulders, I slowly got into a sitting position, stretching when I had gotten comfortable. I was silent for a few more moments when I had finally said, "So, dude or dudette, why are you here exactly."

Not even turning to face me, they said, "I'm here to bring you up to Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"I have to see him again? I thought once was bad enough."

"Captain-Commanders orders," he said while opening the door of the cell. Noticing I wasn't moving, he come over to me and stopped. He went into his pocket, got out some rope and motioned for me to get up. Very reluctantly, I got up and put my hands behind my back. He stood there for a moment before he went behind me to tie me up, very roughly I might add. I grunted as he pushed me forward to start walking. We stopped for a moment in front of my cell so that he could close it, then we continued up the stairs.

Once we had gotten to the top of the stairs, we walked down the hallway until we had gotten to the huge hallway that I immediately recognized from when I first had gotten here. And as soon as I walked in, I saw all eyes turn to me. Looking around, I shouted, "What the hell is everyone looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

"Of course, except the other girl was feistier than you!"

I yanked my way out of the ninja's grasp and said, "Really? I'm not feisty, why don't you try me!"

He jumped down from where he was standing and started towards me. Just as he was about to hit me, the ninja from earlier was in between us and said, "Fighting is strictly prohibited, you should know that. As for you, arrancar, this will also go against you."

"What the hell, he started it."

The ninja looked at me, yanked on my bindings and headed off to the doors. Once we were outside of the complex, I tried standing up, but it was of no use. Since I couldn't get up, I knew that it would be of no use asking him if he could stop for a moment so that I could get up.

Out of nowhere he said, "Get up."

Following his orders, I got up and started heading down the path. We were on the path for about five more minutes before he tugged, more like yanked me into a different direction. Another five minutes passed before I saw the humongous double doors that I remember seeing before we headed into this jungle.

"Stay here," said the ninja as he shot up to the tower.

I rolled my eyes and started looking around. Noticing something was off; I started walking towards one of the trees. Not even two seconds later, the ninja had come back down to tell me that we were heading into the Seireite. Grunting, I followed him thru the door and down various walkways.

By the time we had gotten to Old Man Yamamoto's office, it was around ten o'clock and I was tired as hell. Not because the distance was that great, but it was because I was still getting a little weaker from the power drainage.

We had stood in front of the office for about 10 or 15 minutes before the doors had open to only see that old man Yamamoto was sitting behind the desk with his sophisticated, 'I'm better than you' assistant right next to him. The ninja shinigami had walked me to the center of the room and pushed me down on my knees in front of the old guy. Before I could even say anything, he had said, "Do you know why you are here, Sayuri?"

I scoffed and said, "If I knew why the hell I was here, would I be sitting here wondering why the hell I'm here. All I know is that you guys somehow see me as a threat and that's why I'm here. Now please, do tell me why I am here."

"You are here because you are not only see you as a threat to the Soul Society, but as an asset to. Before you say anything, we have a proposition for you."

I cocked my eyebrow, smirked and said, "I like where this is going. So exactly what are you thinking, Old Man Yamamoto."


	5. Chapter 5

When I had finally woken up, it was around mid-day. It's been a few days since I had my meeting with the Old Man, but the meeting was interesting nonetheless. I've been moved to a new cell since then, but it was in the same damn building. Though, the one thing I miss about my old cell is there, at least I had the company of Coyote. I hope he doesn't get too pissed off at what I'm about to do.

Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I heard someone say, "So, you're the one that they're talking about?"

I sighed and said, "Yes, I am the one they're talking about. And haven't we already met before? So you should already know who I am."

When I had turned around, I saw that it was the redheaded shinigami that I had met back in the World of the Living. Raising an eyebrow, I thought, _why the hell is the redheaded shinigami down here when only a few days ago he wanted to kill me?_

"You want to know why I'm here?" he questioned, "I'm here to escort you out of the quarters, out of soul society and bring you back to the World of the Living."

Then it hit me, this was what Yamamoto was talking about when he said he wanted me to go back to where they had first found me. I then got up and followed him out of this place. When we had finally gotten outside of the Maggots Nest, there was a gateway already there. Before I walked through it, I turned around and said, "So who exactly are you anyway, red-head?"

He tilted his head in confusion, but responded, "Renji Abarai. Why are you so curious on who I am?"

"No reason, just wanted to know the guy's name that let me free. See ya."

I walked through the gates, back into the World of the Living. Once there, I realized yet again, that I had no money and still in the same clothes I've been in for the past week, man this is getting disgusting. So, I did what I do best and wondered around. Saying that there are no sights to see is a huge lie; there are buildings, trees, people and a whole bunch of other things that I don't even know what the names are. But that still leaves me at a point where I got nothing to my name. Sure, I at least have clothes on my back, but I got nothing else.

After about an hour, I walked into the park and sat on one of the benches closest to the entranceway. Not even five minutes later, I hear someone say, "You finally found a way, huh?"

"I didn't exactly find a way, Lilynette, you should know this. Renji let me out, quite a shocker. So why are you here exactly?"

"Do I need ta explain everything to you? Lord Aizen wants you back at Hueco Mundo."

_Perfect,_ I thought, _This is what Old Man Yama was talking about. He told me to get to Hueco Mundo however I can and gain Aizen's trust again. This is perfect, too perfect. But know Aizen, he knows that Yamamoto has something up his sleeve._

"So are ya coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Once we had gotten back to Hueco Mundo, Lilynette led me down several passageways before she finally stopped. Where we were, I have no idea, but it seems so familiar. The doors finally opened and we went inside. As we stopped, Lilynette said, "Aizen, I've brought back Sayuri, anything else you need?"

He turned around and said, "No, nothing else, you may leave."

When Lilynette exited, I turned to Aizen and said, "So why the hell have you called me back here Aizen? I thought I was of no use to you, or did you forget what you said?"

"I know what I said, Sayuri, and there is a reason I called you back here."

I raised one of my eyebrows and said, "So, uh, what exactly is that reason, your highness."

"I have a proposition for you."

_Great, another proposition, wonder what it could be about this time._ "What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to become friends with these Shinigami, get them to trust you and report everything they tell you to me."

"And if I refuse? Not saying that I am, I'm actually excited to come back, it's all I've wanted since you've banished me," I said. And I almost convinced myself that I actually wanted to come back.

"Nothing would happen, you would just be sent back to the World of the Living and be left there to rot. You may leave."

With that, I left. I walked around the palace until I finally found my room. I opened the door only to see that Lilynette was on my bed, waiting for arrival. Taking a seat, I said, "What do you want to know?"

"What did Aizen say?"

"He just gave a proposition, it's the second one on my list. The first one I got from a certain redheaded Shinigami." With that said, I winked at her, telling her that it wasn't actually Renji, but somebody else. She caught on and said, "So what side are you going to go with?"

"I still have to think about it, but I already have an idea of whose proposition I'm going to do. Now if you excuse me, I want to get reacquainted with my room. Leave please."

Once she left, I flopped onto my bed. Boy, have I missed lying down on my own bed. It was the most comfortable bed I know. In fact, it's the only bed I've known until I got kicked out of here.

With that said, I sat up on my bed and admired my room. Looking around, I noticed that it kind of had a theme of blue, green and red to it. My comforter on the bed was green, but the sheets were red. The pillow covers were a light blue, not even matching the rest of my bed. My old journal that I kept on the nightstand was a mixture of all three colors, giving it a cool shine to it.

Getting up, I walked over to the small window. While looking out, I thought, _Even if its just for a little while, I feel as though I'm at home, at peace. It makes no sense, where I feel at home is the place I hate the most. Bah. Tricking Aizen into thinking I'm actually with him will be extremely difficult, if not impossible; but I've wanted him off his high throne for as long as I can remember. With that said, I know the old geezer doesn't exactly trust me but he knows I will follow him more willingly than Aizen. My life got so much more complicated within the past three weeks and it won't be calm until all of this is over._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I know its been awhile since I updated and what not, but here is the newest chapter. Not much gos on in this particular chapter, but everything that gos on will have a meaning later on. So you could say it is a filler. Anyway, on with the story.  
**

* * *

Getting out of my bed, I stretched and walked over to my window. Looking out, I noticed that there was something different about this place. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but something was different. Shrugging it off, I walked out of my room, only to bump right into Ulquiorra Cifer.

Looking down, then back at him, I said, "Nice to see ya again, Ulquiorra."

"Trash," he said, face not even changing, "How did you get back in Hueco Mundo? Lord Aizen kicked you out weeks ago."

"Oh ya didn't hear? Aizen let me back in on a proposition and it starts with kicking your ass."

Before I could do anything, I felt a tug on the back of my jacket, dragging me off into the opposite direction. After a few minutes and some turns into different hallways, I finally jerked free, spun around and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Because kicking Cifer's ass is my business, not yours. Or did you forget that when you were off in Soul Society being all buddy, buddy with the Shinigami."

"I wasn't being buddy, buddy with the Shinigami, Grim," I shouted, "Or did you forget I was banished from here and have been wanting to pick a bone with a certain someone. And for your information, I was thrown into the Maggots Nest where I barely had communication with the damn Shinigami."

Grimmjow blinked for a minute and said, "You were in jail? What the hell did you do this time?"

"Well lets see: Aizen kicked me out, I ended up at a park, minded my own business, had like two captains and three lieutenants stop me for doing absolutely nothing, went to the Soul Society and ended up in the Maggots Nest. Or at least that's what I think it was called. But anyway there's something different about Hueco Mundo and I can't put my finger on it. Its like everybody is under some kind of hypnosis and I'm the only one who knows it."

"What exactly do ya mean?"

I shook my head and said, "Never mind, just thinking out loud. So whats with this impromptu meeting with you, Lilynette, and me. And I hope you do realize that everything we do, Aizen can see and hear."

"No duh," Lilynette said, "We're just curious to know what prop-whatever you are going to go with."

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be fun, now would it. Now if you do excuse me, I have some important business to attend to."

With that, I walked away. I turned left when I went thru the door only to run into Harribel. She just looked at me and moved to the side, motioning me to go ahead. I give a nod and continue on my way to the meeting place.

Once there, I sit on one of the chairs and say, "Are the meetings still good, or am I forced to make new times and such for them. Or is the tall, silver haired shinigami still mad at me for yelling at him back in the World of the Living?"

"Hya, why would I be mad at you about that?" He said getting up, "What I would like to know is why you came today at this time, but not yesterday."

"Had a meeting with Aizen. He wants me to get the Shinigami's to gain my trust and then report everything to him, which I have no idea why since I know he knows everything I do."

"What makes you say that?"

"What makes me say that," I asked, "Lets see, how the hell would he know that I've talked to some of the Shinigami. I know he didn't out right say it, but I know he knows that I talked to some of them. Especially cause I talked to Yamamoto and let me tell you, he is not very happy with you three. I'm pretty sure he wants you guys dead."

Sitting down, he said, "Now, why is it exactly that you came here?"

Arching my eyebrow, I said, "No particular reason. Just wanted to know how everything is going, if you know what I mean."

"Those plans are working perfectly, as always. I have run into a few roadblocks, nothing I couldn't handle though."

"I know what you mean, but I have to cut this short. Gotta make my rounds today, otherwise I have to do them tomorrow."

Gin only turned around and said, "See you tomorrow at the same time."

Walking out of the door, I shook my head and thought, _Sometimes I wonder about him. Its like he's hiding something from everybody and what not. All I know is that something's going to change around here and that something would be soon._

Going down the long hallway, all I could do was smile because I knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling when I get done with what I'm about to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of the building, I took a good look of my surroundings and took a deep breath. I sondio'd a couple miles away from the building and stopped. Sighing, I made a garganta that leads into the Soul Society. With one last long look at Hueco Mundo, I stepped into the black space and hoped that it landed straight into the Seireite.

What seemed like hours later, I landed in what looked like the slums of Soul Society. Shaking the bad feeling I have, I slowly began to walk in the direction I thought the Seireite. _This was going to be a fun walk,_ I thought, _I don't even know if I'm walking in the right damn direction. For all I know, I could be heading in the opposite fucking direction, leading me even further from my destination. Why can't this place be easier to navigate. _Stopping, I take a closer look at my surroundings. Something seems so familiar about this place, but I couldn't remember why. Its like I lived here before, or at least been here before.

Before I knew what happened, I fell to the ground, with someone yelling at me, "What where ya going ya little shit. Its bad enough there's kids running around here."

"Thanks for making me feel welcome here jackass," I said while dusting off and hoisting myself up onto my feet. Walking over to the nearest food place, I asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"You should know ya little maggot, this is Zaraki, the 80th district in the North. Now get out of here unless you decide to buy something." Shaking my head, I continue my way South, hoping that I would make it to the Seireite before something goes wrong. Spoke to soon, as usual.

Kids are running past me as adults with swords are right behind them. Running, I get in front of the adults and take my sword to them. Stopping the one adult saying, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size for once instead of someone smaller than you. It might actually work out the way you want."

He gave me a lopsided grin, a grin I didn't like at all. Laughing he said, "So what you're saying is that we should fight you to get to them little brats?"

"If so be it." I said while charging after him.

Most of my time was taken by parrying whatever he thrown at me. The few times I swiped him, I grazed his arm or gave him a cut, but nothing too major. About ten minutes had passed when I said, "Aw, is the big bad man tired already? I thought you were someone who always won? Guess I was wrong." I said while turning around. As I started walking away, I felt something tug at my pant leg. Looking down, I saw the kids that those adults were chasing looking up at me. Raising my eyebrow, I said, "Can I help you?"

The girl said, "Thank you. But why did you help us."

Looking up into the sky, "I guess you just reminded me of I friend I have back at home. She has the same spunk as you guys do. But don't expect me to help you guys again. Just try to be more careful next time, okay."

"Whatever," said the guy, who I assumed was the leader, "Lets get out of here."

Shaking my head, I started on my journey to the Seireite. _This will be a long trip if I keep stopping like that. Why I stopped, I have no idea, but those kids do remind me of Lilynette and a bit of me, its kind of scary._

As I continued to walk, I noticed that the place had gotten better, not by much, but it had gotten better. _I wonder if the bigger the number, the worse the district is. Because when I was in the 80__th__ north district, it seemed like a horrible place to be, this district isn't as bad, though it could use a lot of work._

"I'd suggest you get out of here, but why would you listen to me?"

Turning around, I saw a cue-ball standing next to a feathered-faced narcissist. Lifting an eyebrow, I said, "I thought you Shinigami didn't like Arrancar's like me, so why would you be giving me advice?"

Cur-ball's eyebrow twitched as he said, "Most of us don't like Arrancar's, but you seem like you would be a good fight, so the 11th division likes them."

"Its official, none of you Shinigami make sense. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Before I could do anything, feather-face got in front of me and said, "Sorry, but we can't do that. We have orders to bring you back to the Seireite."

"Really? That's all I ever wanted was to get back to the Seireite. I hope they'll accept me." I said. Laughing, I started walking away. "Let me guess, its either I come with you guys or you have to force me to come with you guys?"

When cue-ball was about to say something, I said, "Well lets go then, I was heading there anyway, Ikkaku. Come on Yumichika, stop gawking and move."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked and each other when I heard, "Did you say our names?"

"No did you?"

"No, then how does she know?"

"Don't know, but lets get going. Seems like we don't have to force her to go back to the Seireite."


End file.
